Bloodlines
} Season 2, Episode 7 } Episode Information Air Date August 31, 2012 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode Moment of Truth Next Episode Disturbing Behaivor Summary Thinking of the fact that he will have to feed upon humans once again. Eric begins to have revisions of his past, back to the genesis of The Old Ones and when he was a "True Ripper". He remembers how many innocent blood he would spill during one night, which it wouldn't just consist of just men and women, but children as well. Disgusting him of his ancient actions, Eric decides to turn the switch off of his emotions and not to feel any remorse before he begins to feed off humans during once The Old Ones end Slater's and Paige's reign of humanity. Camille visits Ayana and learns that the witch helping Paige & Slater (Jamia) is her estranged cousin that she never had information about. Ayana begins to discusses with Camille that her & Jamia created a proposal to not break The Sun & Moon Curse, but instead pretend and as the result of the outcome, cause pain afflictions upon them both (Slater & Paige). Vincent & André visits the cementary that the supposed curse will br broken to place surveillence around the area, if anything was to occur so that they'll have access to see and to stop whatever is being placed upon the city. Vincent begins to explain to André that he would need to keep an eye on Sariah, which he abruptly asked why. Vincent explained that even though the human blood may be out of her system, the craving for the blood will still consume her internally and her vicious instincts will take over. André believes of the theory but absolutely doubts that Sariah is secretly craving for human blood. To get a brief confirmation, he calls Sariah and asks her if she still wants to consume the blood of the innocent, which she replies that she wouldn't do nothing to jeopardize their relationship together, which André thinks but believes eventually believes her. While working on an important case, Isabella discovers that Slater & Paige was behind one of the incidents involved with her case. As she informs Eric, she begins to see that this isn't the first time that they tried to uncover the location of the "moonstone" which they currently have in they're possession. While at a photoshoot, Ariana has a unexpected run in with Paige, who's was there to meet with her. Notifying Ariana that she has a protection spell protecting her, Ariana couldn't touch nor kill her around the area. Paige explains that they will soon have all the ingredients to end the nightmare of their lives (bound to the sun & the moon) and chaos will begin all over, she threatens Ariana and contemplating that she will hurt her ex-boyfriend Dominic if she tries to interfere with their plans. Knowing that she rip her into pieces, Ariana keeps her composure while Paige leaves the premesis. Ariana call to warn Dominic but he didn't respond to his phone call. Dominic was busy helping Marcus with trying to find the location of Slater & Paige, but couldn't get their scent due to Jamia helping them be unlocationable. While telling her what to expect during her immortal life, Michael is stopped by Kate and begins to ask him the most important yet, which she stated how did it feel to live and remain on earth forever without letting go of the past. Michael explains that as time progress, the pain will be demonished from their memory and no longer will they reminise about the past, it will come up during most times. but as their lives progress, she will no longer linger off the events of past. Of course, Michael blushes by telling her that she will never forget the first time they met each other. Thinking about her love for Vincent, Destiny remembers what that she has a dozen of class assignments due and ask Matthew if he would study with her for her upcoming exams. As she departs to return to Philadelphia, Vincent gives Selene advice to be careful and be aware of what will occur during the next full moon, asking her that he may summon her if they need reinforcements during the confrontation with Paige & Slater. During the ending credits, Slater begins to sort out and begins to choose the supernatural individuals (werewolf & vampire) that will be needed to break the curse, as Jamia locates all werewolves and vampires around the city, but Slater chooses the ones that matches the profile. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Anton Yelchin as Matthew Shay Mitchell as Selene Alex Maraz as Marcus Shane West as Slater Olivia Wilde as Paige Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Soundtrack 1. You & I- Black Mustang 2. Yeah- The Golden Dogs 3. 1901- Phoenix 4. White Night- The Postelles 5. Use Your Love- Katy Perry Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes